eyes like blue fire
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: Rose helps George deal with his scars. George/Rose. Drabble. Incest.


So, this is another entry for _PrincessShannon1498's _**The FLUFF competition **and my streak of getting terrible pairings continues! It was admittedly a lot easier to write this pairing, but still made my skin crawl a bit.

Anyway, I hope you like it. I did enjoy writing it.(:

**eyes like blue fire**

George Weasley has scars.

To the casual onlooker, his most noticeable scar is the hole in the side of his head where his ear should be. It's gaping and ugly and still retains the fiery red color even after all the attempted healing spells he suffered through. He doesn't seem to care about the fact that his ears missing, he doesn't seem effected by the stares he gets when walking down the street or the pitying looks that strangers have a habit of shooting his way.

His mind is more preoccupied with other things.

George has invisible scars, the kind that you can't see but they hurt just the same. Sometimes they hurt even worse.

Invisible scars leave traces. Purple bags are now permanently etched under his once sparkling eyes, his body frail and broken from refusing to eat.

If you want to talk pain, George Weasley is your man.

Just when things are looking to bleak to ever be the same, she shows up. She's a ball of fiery sunshine, a ray of light in the bleak darkness that is his life. She's his everything as soon as she captures him with those eyes, those eyes like blue fire.

They're dangerous. He can't stay away.

He's totally enraptured with Rose – _his niece – _by the time she can walk and talk and smile and breath. He hangs off everything she does like his life depends on it. It scares him.

When George arrives home one day to his lonely flat over summer break he finds her curled up in a ball under his bedsheets, her hair a tangled mess of scarlet and her eyes shimmering with tears.

She's so beautiful. So painfully beautiful that he can't breathe.

Rose barely looks up when he sits down on the edge of the mattress with eyes full of concern.

"Weasley's don't cry, beautiful." George lectures teasingly, brushing a stray tear away from a rosy cheek, "We bottle up all our emotions and make jokes to hide our true feelings."

Rose cracks a tiny smile as she pushes herself up into a sitting position. She wraps her arms around George's neck and rests her head against his warm chest, breathing in the smell of pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs and laughter. It's comforting, so comforting that she almost forgets that it's her uncle that she's with.

Rose sniffles quietly, "My live is over."

He smiles, running his fingertips through her hair, "I think someones over-reacting."

"Am not!" Rose objects childishly, "Scorpius broke up with me! I loved him, George. I still do. I don't want to say goodbye."

George barely registers that Rose – _his Rose –_ is crying, her tears staining the fabric of his shirt. He's busy thinking up ways he can murder Scorpius with his bare hands for doing this to Rose. He made her cry, he made her hurt. He's either suicidal or really, really stupid.

Because, really, who would ever break up with Rose? She's the prettiest girl he's ever seen. She cracks the funniest jokes he's ever heard. She's sweeter than sugar, putting everyone's needs before her own. And those eyes...

Those eyes like blue fire. The ones that a man could drown in. Those eyes that were pulling him in, scrambling his brain to make him think that kissing his niece is perfectly acceptable.

He's so caught up in her eyes that he presses his lips to hers, tasting the tears she's shed mixed with chocolate and so much love that he can barely stand it.

And then she's kissing back, her lips moving against his in a perfect harmony that he didn't know was possible.

When they pull away and gasp for breath, there is no disgust in her eyes. There is no fear or resentment of hate. Just love.

Scars are permanent.

Sometimes, though, someone special comes into your life and helps you deal with your scars. If they can help you become blissfully ignorant about all your pain and sorrow – if only for a minute – it's all worth it.


End file.
